Unrequited Desire
by emonaru
Summary: I never wanted this. Never asked for this. So why'd you do it Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**Summary **: I never wanted this. Never asked for this. So why'd you do it Itachi.

* * *

XxX Chapter 1 XxX

* * *

Naruto was running, as fast as his short legs could take him. He didn't want to be late. He went past curved roads. Side stepped passing villagers.

As a familiar grey building came into view, he ran faster. He passed the guards. They didn't stop him. After all he came here everyday right after the academy let out. He went down the stone stairs and passed several sealed cells. Until he stood in front of a familiar cell.

Inside the cell was a person shrouded by the shadows of the cell. There were no windows and hardly any light. The cell itself was like a big seal keeping the criminal in but not letting them out.

"Itachi, sorry I'm late" came the melodious voice of 9 year old Naruto.

**--**

**-**

Itachi sat still in his cell. His wrist adorned chakra bounds, he made no indication that he would talk to naruto. He just sat there watching and listening.

It had been like this for 2 years, Naruto would always come after the academy ended it's lesson and would come visit him. He really couldn't fathom an answer as to why naruto would always come visit him. And he felt no need to voice out his curiosity. He just let it be.

**--**

**-**

Naruto was talking a mile a minute. He really wasn't sure if Itachi was even listening to half the things he said. It didn't matter as long as he had someone to talk to, someone who shared a burden like he did. Someone like him.

"Hey Itachi, I've been getting better at throwing kunai"

And as usual he was greeted by silence and an almost piercing gaze.

"Itachi have you ever wondered why chakra changes color" naruto asked aloud.

Naruto continued to throw questions here and there, resting the side of his face on the cold bars of the cell. After an hour he picked himself up and bid itachi goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Itachi" with that said naruto skipped away, headed home.

**--**

**-**

It still wasn't dark enough for people to be heading inside their homes so naruto ignored some of the whispers as he passed a group of elderly women. And moved a ways away from the few people who glared at him. It was okay though. They didn't matter to him, they weren't important.

At least he wasn't alone, he had itachi. Itachi had overcome this, so with a tightening of his jaw his eyes were resplendent with determination. He would beat this no matter what.

He began to jog. He wanted to get home early. He needed to refine his aiming skills and get the hang of doing shadow clones. It seemed he needed more chakra control, well that was what Iruka sensei had told him before he began to tune out his lecture.

**--**

**-**

He locked his door, and took off his sandals. He couldn't help but think back on itachi. It seemed itachi, was filling some of the void, his loneliness had created. Not that he would mope and cry. No, he learned to suck it up. That is after he had heard an older man scolding, what he presumed was his son by the manner of which he spoke, that boy's weren't suppose to cry.

Well at least not often, because he felt better at times when he cried, if he was really frustrated. Yes, only sometimes. That was acceptable.

_-Flashback 2 years ago-_

_Naruto was running to the hokage's office, still in his pajamas. It was late, he admitted but, he had a nightmare and wanted to be comforted. Instantly the third's face popped in his young mind._

_But as he crept closer, he could distinctly hear jumbled words. There were several people in there. Curiosity took the best of him, yet again._

_The saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' rang in his head. The third once told him that when he was spying on several shinobi. It took him a few seconds before he understood what he was trying to tell him._

_Ah but alas, this thirst to satisfy his curiosity clouded his better judgment, at times. Ok fine, it frequently did. Regardless of knowing this already naruto pressed his ear against the door, and focused._

"_- Sarutobi you can't expect us to let him go, freely"_

"_Now, don't be rash. I never said that, all I said is that we shouldn't have an execution"_

"_He killed an uchiha member, Shisui Uchiha, to gain power. His own kin"_

"_Yes, but remember he and his younger brother are the only ones who survived the massacre. And there would have only been one survivor if Itachi hadn't protected his younger brother" Sarutobi urged on._

"_For all we know he could have helped slaughter the uchiha clan" another piped in._

"_He could have but there is no evidence that says he did" sarutobi said his voice unwavering._

'_The fact is he can't go unpunished"_

"_I never said that he should go unpunished what I said was that it is unnecessary to execute him, instead we should think of a compromise"_

_This seemed to get most to change views._

"_He should be sentenced to a few years in our maximum security prison" one proposed._

_Sarutobi let out a sigh of relief._

"_Okay we have come to a verdict. Uchiha Itachi you are sentenced to 7 years in prison and after your release you will be under the watch of Anbu for another year" sarutobi said his voice full of authority, even though his eyes told a different story._

_Naruto couldn't help but feel something for this Itachi guy. It was strange but he liked this feeling. Looking from a sideways glance, he could surmise that he was lonely. It made him feel better knowing that he wasn't the only one who felt so utterly lonely._

_And that made naruto smile. He slinked away , as noiselessly as he could._

_He'd ask the old man, more about this Itachi guy. Yes he definitely would._

_- End Flashback -_

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XxX Chapter 2 XxX

Naruto continued his visits after class let out. He really enjoyed spending time with Itachi, and he wished time would move faster because he would be fourteen when Itachi's sentence was over, and five years was a very long time.

He wanted to be able to speak with Itachi whenever he could even train with him.

Speaking of Itachi, he had met his little brother, Sasuke.

He approached Sasuke out of pure curiosity.

'_Would he be like Itachi? Would they be friends? Would he even like him?' _these were the questions that riddled through Naruto's young mind.

With a deep breath Naruto stood up and walked over to where Sasuke was sitting, alone.

"Hey Sasuke can I sit with you?" there he said it.

Sasuke's gaze hardened a bit and turned away, ignoring him.

With another sigh Naruto plopped down next to Sasuke.

'_Just like Itachi, without the glare' _Naruto thought.

This continued to happen every day for almost a month. He would keep Sasuke company and babbled on like he did when visiting Itachi's cell. Though most of the time Sasuke avoided him, even leaving when he came by. Naruto persisted, he continued to follow Sasuke even though he knew Sasuke wanted to be alone and away from him.

He could tell that his efforts were paying off. Sasuke had started to give in, he didn't speak to him but he stopped trying to hide. Instead he tolerated Naruto's presence, as an inevitable outcome.

He was wearing Sasuke down and soon he knew he'd be able to engage Sasuke in a conversation instead of just rambling while Sasuke listened, he couldn't tune out Naruto's voice. And he told all this to Itachi, after the academy let out of course.

"You know I think I'm close to a breakthrough with Sasuke" Naruto said while kicking his legs back and forth, as he was sitting on a chair.

Naruto glanced at Itachi, and saw no change in him whatsoever ,how disappointing. Not only was he trying to make a breakthrough with Sasuke but indirectly he was using Sasuke as a means to lure Itachi out of his reclusive ways.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh.

A fruitless effort.

"Do you ever miss your brother?" Naruto asked

It took a while but Naruto heard a distinct "Hn".

Naruto laughed, the first time Itachi spoke to him, he received a mere grunt and it was hilarious.

He felt the need to explain himself but found it hard through his laughter "The first thing you-" a bout of laughter stopped Naruto from completing his sentence "…a grunt after two years I get a grunt"

Yes, this was truly hilarious, if not downright sad.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Naruto asked as he wiped a tear from his eye, his laughter now a mere chuckle.

He got no response, however.

"I'll take that as a yes"

Again, no answer. Even though he knew that Itachi listened to everything he said, he still felt like he was talking to a rock, at least Sasuke showed some emotion even though it was just a glare. Itachi on the other hand was a piece of work.

"It must be nice to have a brother" Naruto said wistfully as he jumped off the chair and left, it was getting late.

He didn't know why he was rushing home, it wasn't as if anyone was waiting for him there.

He stopped.

'_It really must be nice to have a brother' _Naruto thought as he gazed at his empty apartment.

'_It must be really nice'_

He locked the door, discarding his clothes as he headed towards his room. He grabbed a towel from a rack and went inside his bathroom.

He took the remaining clothing that clung to him loosely. He turned on the shower and went under the warm droplets.

He liked taking hot showers, they always made him feel warm. And he liked feeling warm even if it was only because the water was burning him.

He scrubbed his hair clean, lathered and rinsed. Scrubbing his body clean as well. And even though he had finished his bath he still remained in the shower. Letting the rising steam comfort him.

He always thought during his showers and as he saw on floor of the tub he wondered if he should accept Iruka-sensei's offer to go eat at the ramen stand. There had been many a times when he would offer and Naruto would always politely decline, after all he didn't want to be rude.

But, he needed to be around people and Itachi wouldn't always cut it. And the old man was always busy. Though he was aware that he made time for him, and Naruto felt guilty for getting in the way of his Hokage duties.

Naruto wondered if he should interact with more people. But, he felt intimidated. What if they didn't like him? What if they didn't want to be his friend? What if…they thought he was a monster?

These were the things that made him nervous and hesitant. Because even though people whispered as he walked, even though they called him a monster, even though they didn't matter their words were as sharp as blades.

They made him question things, they made him doubt if he'd ever be truly happy and he wanted to be happy….to live a happy life.

He remembered clearly when he had asked the old man these questions.

"_Hey old man, am I monster?" Naruto asked his head cocked to the side._

_He had heard an adult whisper that to him as he walked past him earlier that day._

_Naruto noticed that the hokage's aged hands tightened into a fist before he smiled at him, it was strained he noticed._

"_No, Naruto you're not a monster"_

_After this incident Naruto noticed that none of the villagers truly told him anything to his face, there were only hushed whispers now._

He stared at his hands, they resembled prunes.

He turned off the water and got out wrapping the towel around his very slim waist. He grabbed another and used it to dry his dripping wet hair. It looked tousled and disheveled in the foggy mirror. He made his way to his dresser slipping on a pair of boxers, he didn't feel like putting on his sleepwear today. He did however snatch his night cap. He couldn't sleep without it, it was strange and he hadn't even told Itachi he slept with it.

It was far too embarrassing.

Slipping under the sheets Naruto was lulled into sleep, but before sleep could fully take him he wondered if Itachi thought he was a monster.

Was that why he didn't talk to him?

**--**

**-**

Naruto was running, running to the all too familiar destination. A destination he always went to visit. And as he slid to a halt in front of the familiar cell he was already apologizing.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you these last few days" Naruto said with a bow.

He was now a genin, had graduated and was on team seven. His teammates consisted of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake and himself. Even though they took on mundane D class missions they still took up his time. And once done with his missions, more like chores, he would be so tired that he just wanted to fall asleep. Which is what he did and was also the reason as to why he would at times miss his daily visits with Itachi.

Of course he would always apologize profusely. Not, that Itachi showed any inclination that he had missed Naruto's presence but even now after five years of visiting Itachi he still felt the need to explain himself be it if he was late or if he didn't show up. It was strange but Naruto couldn't kick the habit.

Naruto was now twelve and Itachi was two years away from the date of his release. Naruto still couldn't believe how patient he had been before but his patience wasn't that thick. He knew that in the last months of Itachi's imprisonment he'd be giddy bouncing off the walls in anticipation of his release.

"You know I'm getting tired of these boring missions, did you have to do so many D class missions when you were a genin?" Naruto asked from where he was leaning against the metal bars his legs crossed and his hands lying lazily on his lap.

"Hn" Itachi grunted out smoothly.

How a grunt could sound smoothly, Naruto didn't know but he it just did and didn't question it.

Itachi had taken to grunting at him in a reply whenever Naruto asked him things. Naruto was grateful and all but when he asked questions of Itachi's thoughts or some of his ideals he didn't want a mere grunt as a response, he wanted a full sentence…a conversation.

He could decipher his grunts from a 'yes' to a 'no'.

"You know Itachi, your brother is an asshole, he had the gall to call me an idiot. _Me_ an idiot can you believe it." Naruto said with a huff.

"He's a piece of work" Naruto said while he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Itachi eyed Naruto but made no comment as Naruto continued to complain about Sasuke.

"I'm going to try and convince the old man to give me a higher rank mission because these D class missions will be the death of me" Naruto exclaimed dramatically.

Naruto stood up now leaning against the bars his eyes half lidded "If you don't see me in a few days, know that I have succeeded and if you see me more know that I have failed and am boycotting working" Naruto finished with a smile.

He started leaving but stopped he looked pointedly at Itachi "Don't get into any trouble, remember I know you," there was hidden mirth lacing Naruto's voice as he finished because really Itachi could do nothing.

"Take care." Naruto said with a wave.

Naruto's quick steps came back in front of the cell his eyes were nervous, "Itachi would you- would you…"

Itachi looked at him and Naruto held his tongue in, "Never mind."

Naruto left in a hurry, not once looking back. He needed to go to the Hokage tower and meet up with his teammates and get their next mission assignment.

Naruto felt pensive, he couldn't even ask Itachi a simple question, he had chickened out.

'_Itachi would you still talk to me…even after your release?' _Naruto thought.

Ultimately what he feared was Itachi answering him with a no because after all these years he had gotten used to Itachi's presence. Even though there were times where he was missing for periods of times, Itachi was always there. And Naruto didn't want things to change because he liked them as they were now but he also wanted Itachi to be free. A selfish part of him wanted Itachi to stay in that cell forever because then he'd always be assured that Itachi wouldn't leave, even if he wanted to.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxX Chapter 3 XxX

Naruto reached the Hokage tower with shaky legs. He saw his other two teammates waiting near the front door and he felt a smile forming on his lips.

Sasuke was leaning against the entrance being an emotional bastard as always. But he knew better, Sasuke was just trying to act like the cool guy, well he would have been that had he, Uzumaki Naruto, not been his teammate.

He'd beat Sasuke at his own game.

Sakura was inching closer to Sasuke, her progress was slow, she was still a few feet away but, it seemed the closer she got to Sasuke, he would slide against the rail, away from her.

Naruto smiled, Sakura was weird if not completely transparent. Probably both.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" he waved enthusiastically and then added "and Sasuke" as an afterthought.

She in turn looked startled but then gave him a dismissive "Ohayo"

Naruto leaned against the rail, Kakashi was late and he was bored. Maybe he should go back to Itachi's cell, no he couldn't go back today after getting cold feet. It seemed his pride was getting in the way.

Speaking about Itachi, he turned to his left and stared at Sasuke, he wondered.

"Hey Sasuke have you been training lately?" Naruto asked waiting for the answer patiently, but on the inside he was eager.

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his tongue in his mouth before he spoke "Care to repeat that"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed before he gave a low "Hn."

Naruto burst into a fit of laughter before giving an equally low "Hn."

Sakura who had been staring at both boys intently stared at Naruto for a very long time before she spoke "Naruto did you just grunt?"

Naruto's jaw slacken in disbelief. Oh so were Sasuke and Itachi the only one's who could grunt without question, how unfair.

"Yes, what of it." Naruto questioned.

Sakura kept her mouth firmly shut and shook her head. Sasuke on the other hand was giving him this strange look, not shock but something else.

Grumbling something under his breath Naruto left his teammates, annoyed. His pride be damned, he was going to go back to Itachi's cell.

"Naruto where are you going" Sakura hollered

He glanced behind his shoulder and said "Away"

"But what about the mission" she questioned.

That made him momentarily stop, the mission. But as he was debating on going or not a book landing on top of his head alerted him of his sensei's appearance.

"Kakashi-sensei, your late" he deadpanned.

"Am I now, and here I thought I was early" Kakashi said lazily with a hint of amusement.

"Yes, really and no you aren't" Naruto said with a huff as he resumed walking in the direction that would take him to Itachi's cell.

A hand grabbing the back of his collar effectively stopped him. "And where do you think you're going" Kakashi said with a smile Naruto was sure was beneath the cloth that covered his sensei's face.

"I was planning to go home" Naruto lied.

"Really, and here I had pulled some strings to get you guys your first C-class mission" Kakashi said in a tsk-tsk manner.

Naruto's ears perked up at the news "Really" he said enthusiastically as Kakashi let go of his collar.

"Yes"

"Then what are we waiting for, let go" Naruto said with a skip in his steps as he went back with his teammates.

**--**

**-**

Naruto stared at the old, drunk, man. _This_ was who they had to escort. He had expected a more interesting charge, a celebrity hell anyone but a plain _old_ man. Because really, if all they had to do was escort this man, this mission would be just as boring as a D-class missions. And that was truly disappointing and he glared at Kakashi because it was _his _fault.

Hm. It seemed Itachi and Sasuke really were rubbing off on him, interesting. He'd tell Itachi that, maybe he could refine his glare to be as effective as Sasuke's was, because Itachi didn't glare. Well he hadn't glared at him, _yet_. But Itachi looked like a person who glared, Naruto just had a feeling.

Speaking of the two Uchiha's Naruto wondered if he'd ever truly get a breakthrough with either one. Sasuke was much easier but Itachi well….he didn't know. Because unlike Itachi, Sasuke showed some emotion and even if he was hiding his emotions Naruto could tell that he was hiding them, which meant that Sasuke wasn't good at hiding them at all if he could tell which emotions he was hiding. Itachi on the other hand showed nothing. It was almost as if he had been an expressionless person.

But there were moments when he would show a shimmer of something, and he would look so human….so alive. But, he just wanted to see something in those coal eyes and see both of them smile. A smile where neither of them would be ashamed, where they wouldn't try to hide it but in fact _show _it. Because someone shouldn't feel ashamed of smiling.

He felt a something bump his shoulder and glanced, it was Sakura. Sasuke had stopped her advances with a cold look, making her shrink away and move aside, and coincidently bump into him.

Sakura was a very nice girl, when she wanted to be. It was quite funny, when he had thought he had liked her during most of his academy years. But in fact she had only been the nice girl who had played with him. It was strange how he confused gratitude with affection.

Though he had never confessed his _'love'_, he instead watched her; not having the nerve to go up and talk to her.

Though he had talked to Iruka about these feelings and with the explanation that Iruka had given him, he had slowly grasped that Sakura was not the one he loved but someone he had wanted to befriend.

**--**

**- **

He felt really tired, he and Sasuke had helped drag their sensei to their charge's home. The fight had been brutal but in the end Kakashi had pulled through and defeated Zabuza, a missing-nin of the land hidden in the mist. He hated to admit it but he had been terrified, frozen where he stood. And it repulsed him.

He had been such a scardy cat but luckily Sasuke had gotten him out of his frozen trance. They had worked together as partners and had distracted Zabuza and gotten Kakashi out of that sphere.

He had felt so invigorated when the fight ended, though a masked hunter-nin took Zabuza's body. And something about the whole thing didn't sit well, because surely the hunter-nin had sensed the fight, and weren't they suppose to I don't know…act quickly.

But he had been so glad that the whole matter was over that he brushed those unsettling thoughts aside, he was like that. He could push things aside, and he wondered how long ago he had taught himself to do that, well when didn't matter only that he could do. But, wasn't that bad?

He was currently so very tired, Kakashi had been quaint and informed everyone, after regaining consciousness, that Zabuza was very much alive and would be back. Right then, he had wanted to punch something because he had been right and hadn't said anything. Great.

Kakashi had assigned them all the task to learn tree climbing, and to his amazement Sakura had completed it after her first try. He and Sasuke on the other hand needed more work. Though right now he was taking a break, he was chakra exhausted and very tired from his all-night training that had ended only a few hours ago.

He rather liked this calm little meadow, it was so quiet and relaxing that he didn't want to get up just yet. His eyes were closed but he was very much awake.

He heard a pair of shuffling feet drawing closer until he heard the most musical voice speak to him.

"Hey, wake up. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here"

He cracked a drowsy eye open. And looked into warm brown eyes. It probably was the effect of the relaxing meadow and musical voice but he couldn't help but say "You have such beautiful eyes" he said with a lop side smile.

The person kneeling next to him had a look of shock that morphed to one of delight "Thank you"

It felt like a dream, and he would have believed it to be one as such had it had he known who the person was. He usually dreamt of people he knew, maybe he'd see just their faces or sometimes he even interacted with them. But he didn't know who this person was so it couldn't be a dream.

"What's your name, My name's Naruto" he asked as he slowly sat up and yawned.

The person chuckled "You are quite strange, I would have expected a ninja such as yourself to be more alert, for all you know I could be an enemy in disguise, making you feel safe making you in turn let your guard down and then strike" he said with a smile.

Naruto blinked and stared.

"My name is Haku, it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto" Haku said with a small smile.

Naruto shivered, how could someone switch topics so quickly it unnerved him but he found himself helping Haku pick up healing herbs, something about helping an injured friend, go figure.

"What were you doing here so early, anyway?" Haku asked making small talk.

He uprooted a herb before he spoke "I'm training" he said rather proudly.

"But, what are you training for?" Haku asked again.

Naruto debated on what to say, because he had many reasons as to why he trained so hard. So he instead told him what he had told Itachi a few years ago.

"I want to be stronger" he covered up his reddening cheeks, it was embarrassing to proclaim that out loud. Because he made up a front to seem a bit more arrogant than he truly was and he hadn't told anyone really why he trained, well besides Itachi anyway. But then again he told Itachi everything, well close to everything so it was hard telling someone else this. Though it was a bit easier to tell Haku since they barely met.

"You are already quite strong" Haku said with a smile as he fixed his basket full of herbs.

Naruto laughed "Not strong enough" his eyes took this far off look as he spoke.

He didn't like to admit that he felt weak, it wasn't good to feel weak and he wanted to prove that he could be part of the best and hopefully he too could become the Hokage….just like the third. But then, he had a lot of work ahead of him if he ever wanted to become that strong.

Haku looked at him with something akin to interest. "Do you have anyone special in your life?"

Naruto tilted his head in thought "someone…. special?" almost instantly he felt the faces of Itachi, Sasuke, Iruka, the third, Kakashi and Sakura pop into his head.

He smiled brightly "Yes, I do"

Haku in turn smiled "Then I'm sure you will get stronger, oh and thank you for helping me with the herbs"

He was walking away and Naruto scrambled to his feet "W-wwait …do you have someone special to you?" he asked, his voice flustered.

Haku turned to him, his eyes glazed over, thinking of someone. "Yes, and he is very important to me"

With that he was off and Naruto laid back down on the soft grass. He just wanted to know, wanted to make sure that Haku had someone, because if he was just preaching about those close to your heart being important and helping you to become stronger. He would cry.

To have such a gentle soul, he deserved to have that special person. No that person had better be grateful to even have someone so caring as Haku had seemed.

A pair of shuffling feet drew closer and he perked up instantly getting off the ground "Haku!!" but his shoulders drooped when he saw that it was Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke" he said with a smile.

Sasuke stared at him with confusion "Who's Haku?"

Naruto turned to him and gave him a lop side grin "Oh he's just a boy I met…the purest boy I've ever met" he said the last part in a whisper sounding so dreamy but Sasuke heard him nonetheless.

"So why are you here, anyways?" Naruto asked as he made his way to the tree he had been training on.

He missed the way Sasuke's eyes were looking at him and the way his hands clenched into a fist.

**--**

**-**

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a defiant look in his eyes. He would not give up. It seemed Sasuke too had his eyes set into a stubborn look.

Both of them were exhausted, sweating and their breathing was labored.

"Come on Naruto, don't tell me that's all you got." Sasuke mocked.

Naruto's gaze hardened "You wish, bring it on."

Sasuke let a smirk curl up on his lips "Alright."

Both ran forward, their chakra concentrated as they went higher and higher, they were so close. Naruto gave a slash at the bark before he landed on a branch.

He glanced at the tree that was a few feet away from the one he was on, they're gazes locked.

Both gave a nod "Again."

Again they tried until finally they both succeeded. Tree climbing was not easy but they had finally done it. Sure they had been at it for a good portion of the day but finally their training was over and done with. And it had been worth the time it took, that was for sure.

"You know I can walk" Naruto grumbled as his arm was swung over Sasuke's shoulder, being supported as he walked.

There was a mischievous glint behind Sasuke's eyes as he spoke "Really"

And to prove his point Naruto pushed away from Sasuke and walked all by himself, only after a few steps did he promptly fall head first.

"You were saying" Sasuke mocked with a chuckle.

"Shut up! And you could have caught me" Naruto growled as he was now on his hands and knees.

"Ah, but that would have defeated the purpose…idiot" Sasuke added the last part almost as an afterthought.

The menacing growl did nothing to stop him as he stood in front of his kneeling frien-teammate and extended his hand.

Naruto took it and pulled Sasuke down on the ground as well "Take, that bastard"

It was now Sasuke's turn to growl "Argh Naruto, idiot, why'd you do that I was only trying to help"

Naruto bristled at the implication that he was to blame for this and Sasuke was the victim. Because to him Sasuke had started it and as such he had deserved being pulled down and sprawled on the floor.

He jumped on top of Sasuke pinning him down "Oh don't you dare try blaming me" not even noticing how close both their faces were, their noses touching.

Not one for backing down, Sasuke met Naruto's challenge head on "Oh right, you're the one who yanked me down on the ground for no reason" they were so close their mouths almost touching.

They were now rolling around on the ground, a few grunts escaping their lips here and there.

"As if, you were mocking me you stupid basta-!…" he was effectively cut off by a pair of warm lips, his eyes widened and looked into calm coal eyes that were beneath him, he felt fingers thread into his hair, pulling him down.

He just stared too bewildered and shocked to do anything. His mouth slack and unmoving. His will to move returned when he felt a probing tongue slip into his unresponsive lips.

"Let go!" Naruto shouted his voice shaky as he got out of Sasuke's grasp. He ran, forgetting that his legs were killing him, and he distinctly heard Sasuke say to him that it was his fault as he ran further away. He wanted to get away because…

He stumbled into the house and shut the door loudly. Leaning against the door he slid on the floor, his hands trembling and his eyes looking around with paranoia.

"Naruto what's wrong, what happened to you?" came the worried voice of Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, followed shortly by Sakura who looked on with curiosity.

He shook his head quickly "Nothing" and fled up the stairs and into the room he was staying in, unfortunately he also shared the same room with Sasuke.

What did that kiss mean, he had felt so weird and he had wanted to get away because he… _enjoyed_ it. He covered his face with both his hands. What was this feeling, and why was his face so warm?

Where was Itachi when you needed him? He moaned silently.

**--**

**-**

He woke up rather well, he looked to his right and didn't see Sasuke in sight and his shoulders drooped slightly. He quickly left the room, he had taken a shower right after he had arrived at the house and was still in his pajamas.

"Hey, Tsunami where is everyone!?" Naruto hollered from the top of the stairs.

She came from the kitchen with a welcoming smile "Oh, they left a few hours ago to guard my father. We all thought you needed some rest, so Kakashi-san let you sleep in"

Naruto moaned in pain.

"Are you hurt?" she asked startled as she made her way up the stairs quickly.

Naruto waved her off "No, I'm fine the only thing that was injured was my pride" he said bemusedly with a frown.

"Where did they go?"

"Oh to the bridge, father couldn't stay away for too long" she said with a sigh.

"I'm off then" he said making his way to the door.

"W-wait!!" she yelled.

He stopped and looked at her bewilderedly.

"You can't go off fighting bad guys with your pajamas"

Naruto looked down and stared "Right, I'll go change" he said embarrassed.

**--**

**-**

He felt adrenaline coursing to his veins as he was dodging the needles of that hunter-nin who wasn't a hunter-nin at all but an accomplice of Zabuza. Naruto grit his teeth as he felt more needles imbed themselves in his skin. He made several hand signs and twenty clones poofed into existence.

-It was a good thing though that he knew the multi-shadow clone jutsu. Though his means of obtaining the knowledge of the jutsu were anything but simple. He had in fact taken the scroll of sealing, at the time he hadn't know what it was or why it was in the Hokage tower in the first place if it was merely a scroll he needed to acquire in order to pass the academy and be promoted to a genin.

He had assumed that everyone had to get it before they were handed their ninja headband, well Iruka had told him he needed to get it once they were seated and eating their ramen. Yes, he had finally succumbed and agreed to take him up on his offer of free ramen- two weeks prior to his graduation exam- and saw him on several occasions at the ramen shop.

He had been so excited to be able to get it, and when he had met Iruka sensei at the clearing in the forest he was shocked to find two Iruka's. And to top it off he learned that he had in fact been tricked by Mizuki, another teacher, who had used a henge to look like Iruka.

He had been confused, why had Mizuki sensei tricked him….why had he used him. He had felt so betrayed and this only worsen when Mizuki proudly declared that he was in fact the nine tailed fox, the demon who had attacked the village twelve years ago. He fled, naturally, he felt so shaken and he wanted to get as far away as he could.

But then, as he stood there, hiding, it all made sense. Why the villagers hated him….and why had always called him a monster.

He felt something in him break. He was a _monster_. A horrible, _murderous _monster. He was sure that he'd go mad but Iruka saved him. He had told him that he wasn't a monster but a vessel that housed it and those were two different things. He needed those words, he clung to them in his despair.

The only thing he really remembered after that was that Iruka had protected him from Mizuki and that he had felt this energy surge in him and Mizuki's startled face as he was outnumbered by his solid clones. He later found out that he had beat Mizuki very badly, by Iruka of course.

He hadn't told Itachi about that day and the events that followed and didn't plan to anytime soon.-

So as he stared down at the masked ninja he strengthen his resolve, remembering Haku's words. He would be strong, he could defeat this person.

Again and again he summoned more and more shadow clones, each of them being taken down by the barrage of needles. He glanced at Sasuke who nodded at him. He felt drained as he made more shadow clones. Sasuke had told him that he could slowly see this ninja move but he just had to have him make more shadow clones, and it was draining his chakra after every new batch.

"There!" Sasuke exclaimed as he shot a fireball at the ninja, barely burning the edge of his pant leg. That was progress.

He smiled, his eyes unfocussed. "You can do it Sasuke"

Just one more time, he kept chanting to himself like a mantra.

He promptly collapsed on the ground, no more energy left in him.

"You idiot, get up!" Sasuke shouted at him but he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

"I will end this" the masked-nin said.

From here he stared at the ninja and prepared himself with the blows that would surely come.

A shadow fell over him and he saw Sasuke's form hunched in front of him, with needles. His eyes widened.

"S-Sasuke" he whispered his voice shaky as Sasuke slumped to the ground, next to him.

His hands were shaking, his whole body worn, the mere act of movement taking a toll on him.

"Why?" Naruto asked his eyes burning.

Sasuke coughed blood smearing his lips his eyes struggling to stay open.

"You didn't have to save me" he said his voice scratchy.

"My body just moved on it's own….I hated you, did you know that" Sasuke said with an effort, coming out more like a wheeze.

Naruto felt like he had been stabbed by a knife with those last words. Because to hear that one of those special to you hates you…it hurt.

"A-nnd I rea-ally… like you" Sasuke continued with a lot of effort, as if he absolutely wanted to tell him this above all else as his eyes started to drift shut.

Again, the knife now twisted around painfully. How could he say he liked him with that same mouth that had moments ago told him that he hated him.

It took him a moment to realize that Sasuke wasn't moving anymore, and he started to lean against Sasuke in a hug, the tears that he hadn't know he was holding back now falling freely without constraint.

Why? Why did this have to happen. It could have been me, not Sasuke. Never Sasuke. You weren't suppose to… get in the way. You weren't suppose to…d-die. Naruto shook his head, Sasuke wasn't dead, he couldn't be!

He turned to the masked-nin who had as of yet just been watching the whole thing silently. It was his fault, his!!

"You'll pay" Naruto whispered his head bowed down, his arms dangling at his sides as he started to walk forward his chakra rising, his wounds started to heal. This feeling, what was it?!

_Am I demon?_

He could feel this power surging, blazing inside him…it was different and not his own. He raised his furious red eyes at the masked-nin. The chakra, red, swirling around him. The heat of it enshrouding him, licking at the mirrors violently.

"I'll fucking kill you!!" he roared.

_Or am I the vessel?_

All that he could think about was this person who he had to kill, you're the one who hurt Sasuke! he shouted in his mind. The chakra whirled around violently and then he understood by the voice inside his mind, so dark and so evil, that demanded blood.

_Demon…_

He couldn't stop, he ran forward.

_Where do I draw the line? _

He skidded to the side as a barrage of needles were aimed at him. He could see, see him moving past him, trying to go to another mirror. Oh but he wouldn't let him. He violently gripped at the fabric of his leg and pulled against the hard ground.

A vessel or a demon it kept blurring in his mind. What am I? What _am_ I!!

He couldn't fathom it as he raised his fists aiming a blow at the masked nin's face, smashing the ice mirror. Iruka's words and Mizuki's were jumbled but he could hear it, the word demon chanting in his mind over and over again, not ceasing making his head throb.

His mind continued to chant that awful word growing louder and louder, the crazed sound soaring from octave to octave. He wanted to clutch his head in agony, make it stop…make it _stop_!

His body was shaking and as he stared straight into the masked-nin's face, he knew what he was. I'm a demon, a demon!! He shouted hysterically.

Iruka…I..-I think …you were wrong.

**--**

**-**

"Hey Naruto, let's go" Sakura shouted from a distance.

He glanced at her "Just go on ahead I'll catch up to you guys in a while" He said as he glanced at the two crosses that marked the resting place of the two ninja; Zabuza and Haku.

He plopped down on the ground and started talking to it, he knew it was weird but it felt nice to think that the spirits of the dearly departed could still hear your words.

"Hey Haku I've decided to create my own ninja way, I will not be a tool but something else…something greater. I know I didn't tell you this but…I will become the greatest Hokage who ever lived, that's a promise" he clutched his knees and wiped some the remaining tears in his eyes.

"You were as pure as the white snow" Naruto said as he turned and walked away bidding his friend one final farewell.

He hadn't killed Haku, Kakashi sensei had done that. Though it hadn't been intended, the blow that had struck Haku had been meant for Zabuza. Haku had just come between them in an attempt to save Zabuza. He had been so close to killing Haku, that it made him feel sick.

The moment he had seen Haku's face the agonizing chanting had stopped, he had control again. And he couldn't do it, frozen from shock, how pathetic. But he had asked him to kill him, and Naruto wasn't one to deny something of a friend. He had been torn, not wanting to end his, new found, friend's life because the act itself seemed so wrong in his eyes. Killing another human being, but then his ideals were flawed because at times it was necessary to kill someone for a greater cause. He didn't want to kill but he had entered a career where the rules were simple, kill or be killed.

But Haku had given him new ideals, things to hope for and things to make into a realization. He understood Haku more because of it.

But still, Haku deserved better, he deserved to be alive without restrictions but to person like Haku to be alive without a purpose….would mean to not live at all. Zabuza had been the reason he was alive and it was sad to see that in the end they had both died. He hoped that there was such a thing as a happy ending. He hoped that through some miracle that both Haku and Zabuza were both together in paradise.

He saw the waiting figures of his teammates and his teacher and he smiled because Sasuke wasn't dead. But he felt something strange tingle at the pit of his stomach as Sasuke quickly turned away from him.

"Come on Naruto, we were waiting!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto shook his head "That's why I told you to go ahead"

_Haku….I'm sorry..a-and thank you._

**--**

**-**

As soon as they made it back to Konoha Naruto felt something tingling, it was good to be back. Though he would miss the land of waves as well as Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari it didn't compete with Konoha. In his mind nothing could.

"I have to go somewhere guys, bye" Naruto said already running off leaving his team bewildered.

He took deep, even breaths as he stared at the unmoving figure passed the metal bars. It had been almost a month since he last spoke to him.

"A friend I made…was killed" Naruto started.

"He wasn't suppose to die but he said that he was a tool, a tool to be wielded by his most precious person. Why would someone willingly throw away their hopes and dreams? He told me his reasons and I understand them but why? Why did someone so pure have to die, to sacrifice himself?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know if its worth it, to do all this to become a tool even if I decide I don't want to be one. All I want to do is protect those I care about but to see poverty, death and hopelessness in this world, I wonder if that will truly ever come to pass. Why do people have to suffer, it isn't right. We helped a village become free again but there are so many other villages out there who have yet to be saved, what can I do Itachi? Why haven't people stopped and helped?"

As Naruto continued to ask these questions, Itachi just stared at the wall across from him. And this drove Naruto over the edge.

"Answer me!, why is it that you never speak to me. Do you hate me?, do you just want to get rid of me but don't want to talk to a demon. Is that it!!, is that why you never speak? Tell me!!" Naruto shouted his hands clutching at the metal bars, his arms slipping past the open space and reaching for Itachi, the tip of his fingers weren't at a close enough range to even touch him, though.

Itachi turned his head and stared.

Naruto was crying "I don't know what I am. Tell me am I demon?! I can feel it in me.." Naruto's hands clutched at his torso gliding them up and down in repulsion "… I felt it when I was fighting and I lost myself. I don't know what to do anymore and it's driving me crazy. So please just tell me am I demon, am I fucking demon!!" Naruto screamed his throat horse and his will at its end, but above all else he felt so utterly confused and at a loss.

He blinked when he felt the soft feel of something brush against the tips of his fingers. He stared, Itachi's own fingertips barely brushing against his. It was Itachi's attempt at comforting him, but he was far to lost to notice this sentimental gesture because Itachi hadn't answered him, hadn't said a word. He had just stared vacantly.

With this Naruto pulled his arms back quickly and fled, wiping away the remaining tears that stubbornly clung to his eyes.

Itachi leaned forward and tried to reach in time but was too late. His hands just grasped the air where Naruto had seconds ago occupied.

"N-nnn…argh….aru.. aaru…t-to-" he attempted to call but just leaned against the wall with a sigh, his voice was dry and scratchy since he hadn't used it in the past five years, he should have known better.

He felt something in him clench at the though of a tear stricken Naruto, never in all his years of being in the boy's company did he ever get an inkling of what he was truly feeling, of his frustrations and his despair. Not once, had he ever seen him cry.

He had looked so lost, so full of despair, and he had just sat there and listened. And now he couldn't do anything because he couldn't run after him. He couldn't waltz out of here like he could do whatever he wanted, no he could never do that…after all he was a criminal.

But, Naruto was losing it, he could tell. And how did he even acquire the knowledge of what he harbored inside, it was forbidden to speak of the demon sealed inside Naruto. One thing was for certain, he needed to see him as soon as possible or else Naruto would surely lose sight himself. And a Naruto without his ideals wasn't Naruto at all.

'_You're not a demon….Naruto' _Itachi silently thought.

Tbc…


End file.
